


Blanket Fort

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blanket Fic, Blankets, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri didn't realise how much of a soft spot his future-husband had for Yurio until he stepped into the lounge room after making hot chocolate to find a blanket fort set up in the middle of the room.





	Blanket Fort

Yuuri paused in the lounge room and tilted his head in confusion. He had barely been gone twenty minutes and somehow the lounge room had been turned into what he guessed was a blanket fort.

“Yuuri, over here!” Victor’s voice called out and after a moment of searching, he found his fiancé’s head poking out from beneath the blanket fort.

“I made hot chocolate?” Yuuri offered while lifting the tray of three mugs full of hot chocolate up a little, causing a grin to spread across Victor’s face.

“Good,” the Russian was cut off by a sudden crash of thunder outside the apartment. Yuuri eyes widened at the heartbroken whimper he heard coming from the blanket fort.

Victor gave him this soft smile before holding his hands out for the tray. He handed the tray over without a second thought before crawling into the blanket fort. It didn’t take long to find their little house-evader. Yuri had rocked up at their door a few hours ago, soaking wet and cradling his cat carrier close to his chest.

Yuuri spent half an hour drying and warming up the two felines before herding Yuri into the kitchen for some warm leftovers.

The normally mouthy teen ate everything given to him before retreating to the lounge. Yuuri had just thought it was something simple like the teen missing his grandfather or something but now he realised it wasn’t that all.

The blonde teen was trembling where he had curled up. Yuri’s back was pressed against the couch with his long blonde locks hiding most of his face from view. Victor’s favourite headphones were over Yuri’s ears, blasting music so loud he was surprised he hadn’t heard it when he had stepped into the room with the hot chocolate. He had barely made it into the blanket fort before he found Yuri clinging to him. A hand quickly grabbing a hold of his sleeve and hold onto it for dear life.

Yuuri crawled his way over to Yuri and settled down beside the teen, it didn’t take long at all to have the teen cuddled up in his lap, both hands clinging tightly onto his shirt.

Yuuri hold the teen, who let heartbreaking whimpers at every rumbling thunder that went off outside.

“He always comes here when they predict a thunder or lightning storm,” Victor mumbled as the older skater settled down beside him, tray of hot chocolate set careful down in front of them.

Yuuri pointed at one of the mugs and smiled at Victor when he gave him one. Yuuri gently nudged the mug into the teens hands and smiled when Yuri lifted his head off his chest to look at him.

He smiled and nudged the teen into taking a sip, which Yuri did.

“He doesn’t like people knowing, probably why he has only ever come to me,” Victor mumbled while lifting a hand to gently rub Yuri’s back.

Yuuri watched Yuri closely as the teen sipped on his hot chocolate while bobbing his head slightly to the echoing music coming from the headphones.

“What happens when you aren’t here?” Yuuri found himself asking.

“Don’t know,” Victor mumbled.

The three of them sat around, drinking the hot chocolate Yuuri had made while listening to the music blasting out of Yuri’s headphones.

Yuuri was surprised by a yawn that suddenly escaped him while listening to one of Victor’s stories about the Russian skating family.

“Tired?” Victor questioned, causing him to smile weakly.

Yuuri found himself humming while glancing down at the teen in his lap. Yuri had fallen asleep at some point, using him as a pillow with a half-drunk mug of hot chocolate clutched in his hands.

“Naw, our baby fell asleep,” Victor cooed, causing Yuuri to chuckle softly in amusement.

“He isn’t our baby,” he told Victor while taking the mug off hot chocolate and the headphones from the teen. There was a small meow as Yuri’s cat appeared in front of them.

“Yes, yes,” Victor sighed at the cat, “I’ll feed you. Keep your voice down, do you know how hard it was putting your owner to sleep.” Yuuri bit back a smile as the cat snorted at Victor before letting out another meow. Yuuri leant his head back against the couch while letting another yawn escape him. He tightened his arms around Yuri before his eyes drifted shut.

“Goodnight, Yusha. Goodnight Yura,” he heard Victor mumbled softly as he felt more than heard his fiancé leave his side.

Yuuri let out a soft hum, finding himself slowly drifting off to sleep with Yuri cradled against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble comes from my tumblr: [kasumi-chou](http://kasumi-chou.tumblr.com/post/160907394830/how-about-yuri-sleeping-over-at-victor-yuuris)


End file.
